The Search for Lois Lane Epilogue
by mistressbabette51
Summary: This one shot was written as an epilogue to "The Search for Lois Lane." In that award winning story, Lois found out the truth about Clark when she travelled to the future after touching a 'time travel ring! Bring on S9!


A/N: This one shot was written as an epilogue to my multi-chapter story called "The Search for Lois Lane." I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks!

~o~o~

_Epilogue: Why Wait?_

"Lois, we should stop." Clark kept on kissing her. He kissed the hollow of her throat, her ear, her cheek. "You smell so good. What is that?"

"Humm, it's called Caress." She moaned deep in her throat. "Clark, I want you."

He pulled back for a moment, resting his forehead against hers. "Lois, I have to tell you something. My powers are back, and I don't know if we should do this." He looked into her eyes and what he saw there made him think there was nothing they couldn't do together.

"I know we can, Clark. We're not going to put this off anymore. We both want this. Now, come with me." She took his hand leading him into the bedroom. "Have a seat."

Clark sat at the foot of the bed. "Lois, I don't think this is such a good idea." She dimmed the lights and turned on some slow music. Then, she started to undress. She slowly removed her robe.

"Clark, can I ask you something?" She had his attention now.

Clark gulped. "Sure, what is it?" Oh, dear, is she going to do a striptease for me?

"Well, Chloe said you could see through anything. What color underwear am I wearing?" She couldn't help but grin at the look on his face.

"Lois, are you kidding me?" I can't believe this is happening.

"Well, tell me." She slowly moved one spaghetti strap off her shoulder to her arm, then the other one too.

"Pink, they're pink." He closed his eyes, but she was all he could see in his mind's eye.

"Open your eyes, Clark." As soon as he opened his eyes, she dropped her nightgown to the floor. And there she stood in her pink underwear and nothing else. "Bring back any memories for you, Smallville?" Lois couldn't help asking as she smiled at him.

Clark's heart nearly stopped, it was pounding so hard. Lois was standing there in all her glorious beauty. He nearly flew off the bed and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, kissing her all the while. He couldn't get undressed fast enough. He nearly fell to the floor trying to get his jeans off.

"Slow down, Clark, I'm not going anywhere." Lois stared at Clark and once he had removed all his clothes, her mouth went completely dry. He was magnificent, and she could see how much he wanted her. She felt the same way. She had to have him, as she held up her arms inviting him in.

Clark's mouth crashed down on hers. She smells and tastes so good. I won't be to able get enough, and I don't want to. I know if I had a lifetime, I'll never get enough of her.

Lois opened her eyes and drank in the dark form that was above her. She felt lost beneath him. He loomed over her then. He was so masculine and strong, but he was also gentle, caring and he was hers. He moved on top of her, touching her, and kissing his way down to her breasts. He could see a light bruise below her breast where she had been hurt. He kissed her there, thinking about how he had almost lost her. She arched her back and moaned. It felt so good. "Clark."

"You like that, do you?" She tasted like heaven. She was so responsive to his touch. He touched her everywhere he could reach, her beautiful breasts, her arms, her long legs and firm thighs. He would never forget this night. Lois was touching him too. Her hands were in his hair, on his shoulders, down his arms, and his thighs, touching that part of him that was so ready and willing. Clark moaned. Lois was touching him. He touched her there, and she nearly flew off the bed.

Clark was thinking he didn't want to rush this. He knew she was ready for him, but not quite yet. He kissed his way down her beautiful body. His mouth was on her knee nibbling and licking down her smooth thighs, her long legs and beautiful feet. Her pink underwear was removed slowly, and then his hot breath was at the juncture of her thighs. "Clark?"

"Lois, you're so beautiful everywhere. Let me love you." He didn't wait for an answer. His fingers parted the lovely curls, two fingers slipped inside her, her inner muscles immediately clasped and caressed, as if to draw him deeper. Clark was rapidly loosing control. She was so warm and ready for him, her juices flowing over his hand. Her eyes were half-closed as a passion blush swept over her body. "Oh, Clark." She was moaning and shaking.

His fingers pusher higher and higher, as Lois' hips lifted off the bed. Then his mouth replaced his fingers, teasing and licking the straining little peak. Lois gasped in delight as he found his mark, and his tongue speared into her. His talented tongue moved feverishly through her folds, finding what he sought. Lois ground herself against his face. Clark did not pause or relent, moaning in satisfaction, driving her higher and higher until at last she screamed and shuddered with rapture.

He couldn't wait any more. He kissed his way up her body, tasting her lovely breasts, her soft throat and then her sweet mouth. He entered her slowly at first. Holding her face in his hands, he kissed her passionately, his tongue thrusting in rhythm with his hips. Lois wrapped her arms and legs around him.

It felt so good to be with her like this. He never thought it would happen. He wanted it to happen. He had wanted her for the longest time. He couldn't think of a time when he hadn't wanted her, and now she was his. The pleasure was almost too sweet. He could feel the residual contractions from her orgasm rippling along his length, and the sensation evoked an answering tremor in him. He tried to focus on something other than the pleasure that pulsed between his legs, tried to rein in his powerful need to release that his body demanded, but he was too far gone to pull back, and his climax rocketed through him with mind-numbing force.

Then Lois screamed his name and he pushed once more and then he let everything go. He collapsed on top of her, his breath coming in short gasps. After a moment, he rolled to his back taking her with him. He pulled her closer, stroking her hair and arms. Several minutes passed while their breathing returned to normal.

Lois tilted her head and looked at her lover. His eyes were closed beneath the dark fringe of his lashes, his lips swollen from their kisses. The scent of his warm skin combined with the musky smell of sex wafted to her nostrils. Her senses were filled with him and the depth of her love made her heart ache. She tenderly played with a lock of his unruly dark hair. "Wow, that was … indescribable." She hugged him close. "I love you, Clark."

Clark slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the amazing woman who held his heart captive. "I love you too, Lois." He pulled her closer. "I'm sorry I pushed you away. I just ... I just couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt because of me or anything bad happening to you. I just wanted to protect you ... always." He stroked her hair and kissed her temple.

Lois leaned up on her elbow to look at him. She touched his cheek. "I know, but if we're going to make this work, you have to have a little trust in me. I can hold my own with the best. I know how to use a gun, and I'm a military brat. I know my way around. Try and remember that, alright?"

"I'll try, but I just keep seeing you that first night in the hospital. I know you've been hurt before, but I've never been so afraid." He turned to face her. "I never want to see you get hurt again. I know things happen, but please promise me you'll be careful, and remember, you can scream for me anytime, call me anytime, and I'll be there in a flash. Promise me, Lois."

Lois knew no matter how much she tried to convince him she could take care of herself; he'll always feel this way, like he was the only one who could save her from the cruelties in the world.

"Alright, Clark, I promise."

Clark was so relieved. He pulled her to him and kissed her. Lois kissed him back. "Umm, Clark?" Lois said between kisses.

"Umm ..." Clark said distracted by their kisses.

"You have to promise me something too."

"And what's that?" Clark said, as he kissed his way down her throat to her breasts.

"Umm, that feels so good." Lois tried to remember what she was going to say. "Promise me ... that ... you'll take better care of yourself too." She pulled his head up to look into his eyes. "I never want to see you in a hospital again either. It works both ways, Clark. We're partners now, in every way."

"How did I get so lucky? I blessed the day you came into my life, Lois. I promise to take care better care of myself."

"Good, now where were you? Yes, right there." Lois closed her eyes and sighed.

Clark smiled and continued to take care of her in all the right ways.

_The end._

##

A/N: *fans self* *giggles* Thanks for reading, everyone! Reviews are love!


End file.
